


Rise Of The Lycans

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: There are five minutes to go before it all ends.





	Rise Of The Lycans

Keeping their love secret is vital to their survival. Tension has been already at a death hold, the house is in a state of unrest with the council due to arrive by the following dusk. Amelia, as well as the other royals, will be descending upon their home, and Victor is absolute in his determination to have everything in proper order. The blood slaves have been purchased, they await their fate as feed bags to the fangs of darkness. 

Alec doesn’t have much time to be gone; he must be quick. With the cover of night to hide him in the shadows, he disappears from the mansion. He weaves a path through the underground passage, easily making his path to the concealed cave where his lover waits. Magus’ amber glowing eyes greet him before his soft lips caress his Alec’s trembling mouth; the wolf is a picture of control, seeming completely calm while Alec desperately grabs onto Magnus and pulls him close and kisses him passionately, curling his fingers into Magnus’ hip to hold him close enough to feel his fire heat. 

The wolf nips at his lips, growling with lust yet kind and delicate in his touch as he palms Alec’s cheeks to kiss him, while Alec feels like he is coming out of his skin with the desire to make love to his mate all night long until the sun comes up. He feels as if he’s on fire, ignited by a fever coiling hot in his belly. His arms weave tight around the wolf, hugging him with a near bone crushing embrace. Magnus cannot hold back a moan that slips from his lips as the electrifying sensation tingle through him. He forces Alec up against the wall, gasping helplessly as his lips devour the flower that is Alec’s soft lips. 

Alec’s ice-cold skin tingles, goodness, he just might die, overtaken by the high tide of desire that rains down upon his skin as their lips caress lustfully. He wishes to drown his soul in the cool water that is Magnus’ love. Alec distress the secret they keep. He is tricked by the dream of living happily ever after; to run away from the war and live in peace, and never stray from Magnus’ tender arms that hold him tight. The pure thought of Magnus being away from him has his mind spinning. 

Their lips meet in a fire spark of lust and love, and all Alec can think is one night is not enough. “Please,” he begs, as if his life were at stake, and Magnus could almost hear the tears in his voice. “Please, come with me. If we were to leave from here…” 

“Your father would hurt us down. Victor would drag the both of us back to the castle, lock you away from me and keep me chained up like a…” 

“… A slave.” Alec sighs sorrowfully, his heart breaks a little more, nearly splitting with the thought of being kept from the arms of his beloved. Vampire and Lycan; they are both the children of Corvinus. Yet Magnus is a slave--All the more reason Alec wishes for them to disappear into the night. “Come with me, Magnus. Please, my love.” He bows his head, resting his temple against Magnus’. “We can leave tonight, be gone before the sun rises. We can leave this war behind...” 

Magnus shakes his head, silencing Alec. They have been down this path for months now, and yet it’s still a lost cause; as much as Magnus loves Alec, he is loyal to his pack mates. Magus refuses to leave his Lycan brothers behind to be slaughtered or live as servants. 

Their devotion to the love in their hearts has left them star-crossed, doomed to suffer for their desires, and yet Magnus is the love of Alec’s life, the only treasure in the world he desires most. 

The one heart truly forbidden to him. 

♥ END ♥


End file.
